Friends to Lovers
by Kaylarea
Summary: Gil and Sara have been best friends for many years and helped each other through almost everything, break ups, deaths, you name it. So will they be able to continue helping each other and become something more? GSR eventually.
1. Chapter 1

"No, I am your best friend that's why you are going to do exactly as I say, and go put on the blue shirt, not the white shirt." she commanded from her perch on his bed.

"Yes, but since when does your being my best friend, include you telling me what to wear?" he called from the bathroom.

"It does because you have no fashion since of your own so for the time being I am letting you borrow mine, so you can impress this girl, otherwise I am going to have to come back over with cookies, and listen to you whine about how she broke your heart. And I'd really rather not have to share my cookies with you."

"But what if I asked you very nicely?" he asked.

"No, dude. Now let me see my handy work."

He walked out into the room, her heart flipped. "You look amazing." she said giving him a kiss in the cheek.

"Now, go knock her socks off." she demanded ass he pushed him towards the door. "And I will see you tomorrow. Call me."

And with that he was gone, and she was alone, again.

The next morning, she awoke to the phone ringing. "Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Morning Sara." the voice on the other end said.

"You are way to freaking happy this morning. I swear if you called me to brag, the moment I see you, you are dead. Do you understand me? I am not a man therefore I do not care if she slept with you, so, speak now if you must. Otherwise get off the telephone and let me go back to sleep."

"Sara."

"What?" she snapped.

"I broke up with her." For a moment this thought made her exceedingly happy, he was single! But then the best friend part kicked in.

"Gilbert! Why the hell did you do that?" she asked sitting up in bed rubbing her head, she could feel a headache coming on.

"Because it wasn't going anywhere. We both could feel it, besides she just wanted someone to sleep with. I didn't." he answered her.

"Oh. Okay. I'm sorry to hear that. I thought you might've found the right one. Do I need to bring cookies?"

"I would very much like that." he said.

She smiled, "Okay, I'll be there soon. Can you contain your grief until I get there?"

"Yes I can. Bye." he chuckled.

She hung up the phone and flopped back down on the pillows. "What am I going to do with that man?"

**So do you like the set up? I promise to update soon, but only if you beg me to add more! lol! Anyways hope i cought your intrest. Have a great day! Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know for someone who just broke up with their girlfriend you're holding it together well, much better than when you, and, what was her name? Tiffany, split. You cried like a little school girl." Sara called as she walked back into the living room.

"I did not cry like a school girl." he said defensively.

"Oh, my mistake, were they tears of joy?"

"Okay, fine you win."

"I always do. So if you're clearly not in need of my help, or cookies, why'd you have me come over?" she asked sitting next to him.

"I don't know, I guess because I can't remember a time when, we didn't get together, after one of our relationships ended. Plus, I enjoy my best friends company. Bad times or no." Gil answered.

"You know I kind of like you as well. So, my grieving, friend, what are we going to do to mend that broken heart of yours?"

"You know, we actually haven't just talked in a while, how's your relationship, with Travis going?" he asked her.

"Oh, it's not. He split, before I could even say hello. It was probably my gapped teeth, scared him off." she joked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. His lose. That smile, is anything but scary. Trust me, I would know."

"Really? You like it that much?" she asked giving him the very smile they were discussing.

"I most surly do."

"Well you'd be the only one." she said. "So, what are our cases like tonight?"

"I'm not sure yet, I've been trying to avoid looking at them."

"Really? I thought you liked your work."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I'm in a hurry to start it, when I don't have too." he said.

"I see, so since you're not crying and I'm not in a relationship, want to grab something to eat before we actually have to look at our case load?" she asked him.

"Sure Sar, let's go." he agreed.

"Okay. But you're paying, because I spent all my money on your not needed sob cookies." she said as they headed out the door.

"Whatever you say Sara." he agreed smiling at her, as she walked ahead of him, completely unaware of the fact that she was always the reason for that smile.

**I hope you liked it, let me know by hitting the little button, it's not hard i promise! Have a great day! Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sara why do you always do this?" Gil asked trying to sound annoyed instead of amused.

"Do what?" she answered innocently.

"Always end up eating what I ordered instead of what you ordered. Why don't you just order what you really wanted?"

"Because, I didn't know that what I really wanted to eat, was what you ordered, and not what I ordered until it was in front of us." She said popping another bite from Gil's plate into her mouth.

"Okay fine. Trade. It's a good thing I like what you ordered as much as what I ordered."

"Yay. Come to momma. Now if you promise to stop complaining I'll share my dessert with you."

"Promise?"

"Yes. So you see, my eating your food does have its advantages."

"Occasionally."

"You know it's just one of my many quirks that keep you entertained. If I didn't do stuff like this, I wouldn't be the amazing, and interesting person in front of you."

"True, very true. So what's for dessert?" he asked.

"I was thinking cake. Chocolate work for you?"

* * *

**As they entered the lab-**

"You were supposed to share. Or do you not know the meaning of that word?"

"I did!" she defended.

"I had one bite, you ate the entire piece!"

"Well one bite is sharing." she said as they entered the break room.

"Let me guess you tried to share cake with Sara." Nick asked. "Yeah, you always order two pieces at least that way, you can get almost three bites."

"I can't help it. It's a compulsion." Sara whined, trying get them to leave her alone.

"I'm surprised you eat that stuff." Catherine said biting onto a carrot.

"Well I'd rather to eat that then rabbit food." Sara said with a rude expression. The men in the room trying to contain their laughter at the obvious tension between the females on the team.

"Okay, Warrick, and Nick you're with me, we've got a triple on Industrial. Catherine and Sara you have a sexual assault, the victim is at the hospital, so move fast." Gil commanded the team. Everyone headed to their destinations, except Sara.

"Really? Me and her? Are you nuts? I swear if we come back and she's broken, it wasn't my fault." Sara said before going to meet Catherine at the car.

"I hate these cases." Sara mumbled as they headed to the hospital.

"Me, too. And I feel bad because I don't know how they feel, so I never know what to tell them." Catherine answered.

"I do. So if you'd like, I will talk to her. I've been in her shoes before, and I know for a fact the there are only a few things that will mean anything to her right now." Sara nearly whispered.

Catherine didn't know what to say. She had always admired Sara's strength but tonight, her respect for her had grown immensely. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey, how did your case with Catherine go?" Gil asked as she entered his office after shift.

"Oh, it was fine. I did all the talking and collecting, so she is doing the processing."

"Sara, look I know how these cases hurt you. I was there, when it happened to you. But please don't beat yourself up over it. I know your attacker wasn't caught. And I run every DNA sample we get from other rapes hoping to get a match to yours. But that doesn't mean you should feel the way you do. It was never your fault despite what he did and what he told you. I'm here, for anything." Gil told her softly.

"I know, thank you. I'm going to head home. See you tomorrow." She whispered leaving.

Sara had just gotten out of the shower trying to wash away the memories, and feelings, and pulling on her pajamas, when her doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" she yelled. When she opened her door it was Gil.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I know what I told you, but that didn't mean you were going to listen to me. So I come bearing, ice cream, a movie and a shoulder to cry on."

"You know you're amazing. They should name and antidepressant after you. Come in." she said.

He set her empty ice cream container in the trash can, and hit stop on the movie, _When Harry Met Sally, _and sat down next to her on the couch again, pulling her close to him, while she finished crying. When she was done he wiped away her left over tears.

"Sara, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Does that count?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I thought we just went on one."

"No, I mean on a real date. Not just friends." he said smoothing her hair.

"I'd like that. I can finally kiss you." she whispered.

"What if I kissed you?" he countered.

She turned to face him and raised her eyebrow, "Well I don't…" she was cut off by his lips pressed against her own.

"Told you I'd kiss you first. Good night Sara. I'll see you tomorrow. We have a date." he said as he reached the front door.

"Good night Gil. Next time I get to kiss you first."

"As you wish."

**Okay, I love the movie When Harry Met Sally , and it fit well with my pretence for this story. I also love the line from The Princess Bride. And if you don't know which one that was you have a movie to watch. Leave me your thoughts please. Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lots of thanks to my Beta Moochiecat, (even though I'm sure she wanted to kill me) Thank you!!**

"No, no, no!" Sara pleaded with the washing machine. "Please, please, work! Come on, I've got a date tonight. I promise you, if you work right now, you will never have to work again. I'll replace you! Just wash the damn dress!"

Whether or not the machine didn't like her offer or just didn't care, she didn't know. However, she did know that it wasn't working.

"Fine! Two can play that game. This is why God created dry cleaners! Ha! I win!" She said in the direction of her laundry room as she grabbed her laundry and car keys and headed out to drop the laundry off.

"Okay, laundry is under control. Now clean the apartment, then start dinner." She mumbled to herself as she started tidying up her home. After that was done and dinner was in the oven, she went to pick up her clothes. When she got there she was less than pleased.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but your dress was ruined in the wash. The new staff didn't empty out the pockets, and your red Gucci dress was washed with a black ink pen." The store owner said, looking very scared.

"You have got to be kidding me! That dress cost more than my rent four times over! I bought that dress specifically for tonight!" Sara nearly shrieked.

"Okay, fine, so I don't have a dress. Did my other things survive the wash?" She asked more calmly.

"Yes, here you go. It's free of charge because of the dress." He said, handing over her things.

"Thanks, bye." She said, as she left. "This is the last time I bargain with the laundry machine. Damn thing won."

On her way home, she picked up a latte and then made her way to the shower after checking on her dinner, which was coming along nicely. After doing her hair, which she had pinned up in long curls with a few tendrils framing her face, and adding her make up, she made her way to her bedroom.

"So, Bruiser, what do you think I should wear now? Considering my first dress was a disaster." She asked her Chihuahua who was sitting on the end of her bed, on his blanket.

"I know, I don't know either." She muttered as she turned on the light in her closet, and looked at her dresses. "You know, it's times like this I wish I owned more than three dresses."

She finally decided on an Ann Taylor silk flower dress. She paired it with her Alexander McQueen black square toed pumps with the pink soles, complementing the pink flowers on her dress.

"So good enough, you think?" She asked Bruiser who yipped. "Me too." She said, leaving the room to go check on her dinner.

"Crap, I forgot the cheese." She muttered looking at the clock seeing that she had enough time to run to the store. But when she started her car all that happened were clicking noises.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" She said, grabbing a screwdriver and popping the hood.

"You are going to work, or I promise you'll end up like the dishwasher, replaced." She muttered, slowly taking apart the engine while careful not to ruin her dress. "This is going to be fun trying to explain to Gil." She said, not knowing he had pulled into her driveway and was coming towards her.

"Explain what to me?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of Sara in heels, an expensive dress, and yielding a screwdriver under the hood of a car.

"Why your dinner is ruined." She answered, turning around to face him.

"Ah." "Well, was it the car's fault?"

"No, but it is now."

"Well, then, I guess it's a good thing I brought dinner with me."

Sara's jaw dropped. "But I was supposed to be cooking."

"Yes. But I just brought it in case something went wrong. You and the kitchen have never been the best of friends." He joked as he leaned in to kiss her. "Told you I'd kiss you first." He whispered.

"Okay Superman, let's go inside and eat. I'll finish attacking my car tomorrow." She said, taking his hand and leading him inside. When she stepped into the entryway of her home, she slipped and almost fell, but Gil caught her.

"What was that?" He asked, trying not to laugh at her sudden lose of balance.

"I slipped on something wet. Please let it be water." She responded as she turned to look at the floor. "Bruiser! Would you like to get stomped on today? You go to the bathroom outside!" Sara yelled at the tiny dog resting his head on the arm of her couch looking at her innocently.

"Better yet, I'll feed you to Hank." She muttered as she lead Gil over the mess into the dinning room. "You set that up. I'm going to clean that up." She instructed.

Gil did as he was told but couldn't stop smiling. They had just sat down at the table, ready to eat, when the lights suddenly turned off. In the dim light Gil could see Sara's head drop to the table.

"All right already! You win! Is this some kind of sign?" She whined before getting up and lighting candles.

"Is what a sign?" Gil asked, smiling at a very flustered Sara.

"You don't want to know."

"Okay. How was dinner?"

"For a veggie burger and fries it was pretty damn good. Thank you." She said as she leaned over and kissed him. He deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him, and slowly lead him down the hallway. Well, tried to lead him down the hallway in the dark.  
After kicking off her heels, she continued to kiss him and moved on to his shirt buttons.

"Sara, I …" He tried to get a sentence out.

"You what?" She asked as she kissed him again.

"I love you."

How long had she been waiting to hear that? "Good, I love you too. Now prove it." She said, pushing him on to the bed and then joining him, so that she was cradled against his chest. He then moved her so that he was on top as he helped to remove her dress. As it hit the floor so did they. The bed frame had collapsed.

Gil was surprised, and Sara just laughed, startling him. "Forget about it. It doesn't even begin to cover how bad my day has been. Hopefully my night will be better?' She whispered.

"I think I can assure that." He answered.

"I certainly hope so, Sara cooed."

Okay I know the fashion choices probably do not correspond with Sara, but my girlie side took over. To see the dress click /catalog/product. To see the shoes clich here:/product/38572 Please leave your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

"Do not even think about talking to me. I don't like you right now." Sara said as Gil entered her kitchen.

"Sara, come on. Are you really going to be like this all day?"

"Well now honey, that all depends. I wake up and not only are you gone, but so is my car. So either you really didn't like last night, or you have some odd sensation to take my vehicle, which by the way I don't understand how that one worked. That SUV was broken. So you mister had better start explaining mister, and soon." Sara ranted from her perch on a barstool, coffee in hand.

Gil simply smiled before extending his hand out to her. "I think the driveway can explain better than I can."

"What? Is the concrete going to start talking, because I've got to tell you that would be a first."

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Come here." Gil said taking Sara and wrapping one arm around her waist, the other covering her eyes, and lead her outside.

"Okay open." He instructed. Sitting there in Sara's driveway was a new blue Expedition.

"Gil, what is this?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Well why don't you take it for a test drive, and find out. I'll even ride with you. Go." Gil prompted handing her the keys from his pocket.

Once both of them were in and buckled, Gil turned to Sara, "Adjust your mirrors."

On instinct she grabbed the rear view first, and then was shocked to see writing on it, instructing her to look down. As she did so, she saw an open blue Tiffany's box, sitting comfortably in the console. Aside it was another note. Reading, look to your left.

Sara did as she was told with her jaw hanging slightly open, as her eyes locked with Gil's.

"Sara. You have been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and I have loved you, since we met. I know we just officially started dating, but I love you with all my heart, and I would be the happiest man in the world if my best friend would agree to marry me." Gil said, sincerity ringing in every word.

"Of course I'll marry you. You're my best friend too. And I thought you'd never ask."

"Well than my dear, we are officially engaged." Gil said sliding the ring onto Sara's finger. "Which means you are not under any circumstances allowed to be upset at me for buying you a car. You needed one." Gil said.

"I'm not mad. In fact this is the best car I've had in a long time. Thank you Gil. For everything I love you." Sara said kissing him.

"Now, let's go for a drive and maybe while we're gone we can find you a replacement bed."

"Don't you mean us? You just proposed, so you'd better not think I'm sleeping here alone."

"Did you just ask me to move in with you?"

"Well, typically married people do that. But yes, move in with me, until we're married. Than you can stay forever" Sara said as she drove.

"I'd love too."

"Good. Now you can buy me a washing machine too."

"You only liked me for my money." He teased.

"Oh you caught me. Took you long enough. Nah, I just figured you'd want clean clothes too. It's fine really. I'll pay." Sara teased him back.

"Sara, I've got it. I'll pay for a washing machine. I am moving in and we're going to be sharing a bank account soon anyway, so it doesn't matter who pays."

"Yes it does. You just bought me a car, and a very big diamond ring. All costing a lot. I didn't buy you a thing."

"Sara, you gave me you. That's worth more than anything money can buy."

**Reviews please! I apologize for the short length, the next chapter will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**One Month Later-**

"Good morning, dear." Gil said wrapping his arms around a Sara's sleeping form, kissing her to wake her up.

"Hmm, morning." She murmured rolling over to talk to him.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

"Well I've been thinking, surprising no? Anyway I'm supposed to go an lecture at a few places and I realized that I don't want to leave and you have to stay here. What if we got married and you came with me? We did meet at one of my lectures after all." He asked looking like an excited three year old. How could she say no?

"Of course I will, when do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"What? So we have to pull off a wedding _today_? How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Sara asked sitting upright.

"I am the boss you know, I can tell the team that their presence is mandatory. Besides I highly doubt that any of them would dare to miss this. I already talked to Catherine, she knows a shop where you can get your dress, and she has my credit acrd and is under stick orders to take the price tag off of any dress you try on so you'll get the one you love regardless of price. Brass said he'd conduct the ceremony."

"Brass is ordained?"

"Out off all that, that is all you got? But it would appear that he is."

"Hmm, who would've guessed."

"Certainly not me."

"Well okay Gil, let's do this. But I need to tell you something first, you might change your mind. Of course I hope you don't but I think you should know before hand. Gil I'm pregnant." Sara choked out.

"Gil? Gil, honey? Damn it say something!" Sara said shaking him blind to the smile plastered to his face.

"Wow Sara, just when I thought life couldn't get any better. Today truly is the happiest day of my life."

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be? I'm marrying the most amazing woman and I get to have a baby with her. I have nothing to be upset about. Really." He said kissing her.

"Good. I'm glad."

"Now get dressed. We've got a wedding at attend. Gil said grinning

**At the church-.**

"I can't do this! Nick why the hell am I doing this? Julia Roberts was right. Tennis shoes under the dress not heels. This was a bad idea!" Sara ranted as the music began to play.

"Sara, relax. You are going to marry Gil because you love him and are having his baby. Now as much as tennis shoes would great with that dress, the heels are better. Now breath and hold on to me. You look beautiful, you can do this. Keep your eyes on Gil. Here we go." Nick coached before leading Sara down the aisle.

Warrick was standing next to Gil as best man, Catherine was maid of honor, Brass was acting as preacher and Nick was giving Sara away. The rest of the lad was in the pews, large smiles on everyone's face. The aisle never seemed to end, Sara was sure she was going to pass out or throw up before she reached Gil.

"Here you go darlin'." Nick said braking through Sara's worries as he placed her hand into Gil's outstretched one. As soon as she felt his firm, familiar grasp upon her she instantly relaxed. She felt safe.

"Does anyone have any reason why these two should not be married?" Brass asked before adding. "If anyone says anything I will personally harm you. Ecklie that means you keep your mouth shut."

"Gil place the ring on Sara's finger and recite your vows."

"Sara the ring I place on your finger today is round. Representing my never ending love for you. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and I'm so lucky to take you as my wife. With this ring I promise to care for you until the day I die, and deny all others. And be your one and only always and forever."

"Sara."

"Gil, You've always been there for me. And you have the heart of a saint, so I'm sure how a sinner like me was lucky enough, to be able to not only have you, but keep you. You deserve to adored, and that's what me, and your baby are going to do. Adore you. I've loved you from the first moment I locked eyes with you, and I'm privileged to be allowed to look into those eyes, and only those eyes, until the day I die. I love you, always and forever." Sara said choking up.

Brass was trying to hold it in as well as he choked out his last line. "I now pronounce you husband an wife. Mr. Grissom, you may now kiss Mrs. Grissom. Watch those hands." Brass teased with a wink.

And kiss her he did.

To See Sara's Dress:

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&catentryId=6135653

To See Sara's shoes:

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=3001585¤tIdx=28&subCategory=-49998498%257c3001462%257c3001585&catentryId=6110513&sort=

Sara's Rings:

.?GroupSku=GRP10027&selectedSku=22867369f+0/1002/0/0/0/1002

Gil's Ring:

.?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP00370&mcat=148208&cid=288177&search_params=s+5-p+1-c+288177-r+101323340+101287466+0-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Mr. Entomologist- husband-soon-to-be-father, where is it you are taking me while you amaze unsuspecting college kids with your knowledge? Sara asked as they were in the line to board the airplane.

"Well now Mrs. Entomologists-wife-baby-carrier, if I told you what fun would that be?" He said kissing her.

"Probably more fun than us being forced at gun-point literally, to board a plane still in our wedding clothes. Good thing I love my dress and sprung for the comfortable heels." Sara said looking over at the team standing behind the barrier waving. Catherine smiling and pointing to her thigh were a gun was strapped underneath her dress. Just in case.

"Well we will just be the best looking people on the plane, or at the very least the most interesting."

"I thing tattoo and piercing guy behind us wins hands down, besides this is Vegas."

"Yeah." Sara agreed slowly gripping Gil's arm for balance.

"Morning sickness?" He asked softly.

"Why the hell do they call it that if it lasts all day? But yes, I'm nauseated. It will pass soon.."

"I knew it wasn't the flu. I knew you were pregnant. I was just waiting for you to tell me." He said wrapping his arms around Sara from behind, until the line started to move, and she took his hand so they could give their passes to the flight attendant.

"Hello, thank you for flying with us today. Can I have your passes please?" She asked as Gil handed them to her. "Oh, and congrats." She added tipped off by their clothing.

"Thank you." They called in unison as they boarded the plane.

Once they were in the first class area in their seats, Gil noticed that Sara was smiling smugly.

"What?" Gil asked her cautiously. There was no telling what she could be so happy about.

"Catherine isn't the only one who can sneak things in on her thigh." Sara replied pulling out her wedding gowns hanging bag from the folds of her dress. The bag containing normal clothing and more sensible shoes. "And if you look in your carry on, you've got a bag for your tux and regular clothing." She added with a wink heading to the lavatory to change.

Once they were all changed, and seated comfortably, Sara snuggled up against Gil, did they speak to one another.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, about the baby. I was scared. How did you know?" She asked him.

"Well first of all, your ice cream intake increased. Not to mention your odd mood swings and weird doctors appointment, but I also saw your three home tests in the trash." He giggled.

"Wow, I never fooled you for a moment."

"No, sorry. I'm a trained observer. But it was cute watching you try to hide it and be discreet. You're not discreet about anything."

"No I guess I'm not." Sara agreed. "So, what do you think? Boy or girl?"

"Twins."

"What?"

"I think it's twins."

"Why would you think that? You think you can score that well?" She snickered.

"Twins run in my family." He said choosing to ignore her dig at him.

"Well now how does that work? You're an only child?"

"Yes I am, but I do have cousins. Ten of them actually. There are four sets of twins."

"Oh dear. And you waited until I was pregnant to tell me, rude. Maybe our genes will rule it out. No twins in my family." Sara said.

"Maybe, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

"I guess so. Not trying to sound like a whining three year old, but me and however many babies I'm currently carrying are demanding food."

As if on cue the pilot came on alerting them that they would be landing an about ten minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hawaii? We are in Hawaii? Why didn't you tell me we were coming here?" Sara said her mouth hanging slightly open, as they entered the hotel.

"Because it's more fun this way."

"Okay, true. But still. So when is your first class?" She said taking his hand as they walked to find their room.

"I'm sorry to say, but it is tonight actually. At the BYU campus." Gil replied.

"Can I come with you?" She asked with a large grin.

"Sara, I love you, but why do you want to come listen to me teach a bunch of students?"

"Because your sexy when you talk. Plus this time when I'm in class, I can't borrow your notes, like I did in some of the classes we took after we graduated, but then the lab decided we needed more training. This time I don't need notes at all. I'm with the teach."

"Oh, I see. I never did figure out how you passed those classes, even with my notes. You were always asleep or tossing peanuts at the instructor. But I'd very much like it if you came with me tonight."

"Hey! It's not my fault that he was more boring than dirt, and I already went to lots of years of college, I have a PhD in physics _and_ forensic sciences, for crying out loud. I did not feel that I was obligated to anymore schooling."

"You ever going to tell me how you passed?"

"If you had wanted an answer you should've asked that before you married me, because if I tell you now, I'll feel like an adulterer, and a horrible mother figure all in one whack, so I'm going to plead the fifth on that one."

"You didn't just inadvertently tell me that you slept with him." Gil said trying to sound upset, but he was more amused than anything. "Sara Sidle, sleeping with the teacher."

"I didn't sleep with him. I told him I would if he passed me, and then I smiled at him. So naturally, he passed me, then I stood him up, but he couldn't change my grade because he had already sent them out." She confessed.

"Wow, you play dirty, Sidle." Gil said smiling.

"That I do, and it's Grissom last time I checked." She kissed him.

"It is indeed. He said as they both moved to the bed simultaneously.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Sara asked pouting as Gil stepped out of the shower and was dressing.

"Yes, I do. Unless, I want to loose my job, and our children's college fund."

"Okay, fine you win. Let me change then we can go." Sara complied.

Once at the campus Gil stopped outside. "I feel eighteen and dumb all over again."

"Oh, well I'm sorry I'm such a cougar, because I feel thirty two, and scary smart."

"Not what I meant, I just mean the school is so large, and here you can learn anything you want to know."

"No, I know what you meant. But you're not the student this time around, you're the teacher. So teacher, let's go teach." Sara said dragging him up the steps inside the building.

Sara and Gil were waiting outside the classroom, when a man approached them.

"Gil Grissom? Is that you?" Asked a slightly older, drunk man.

"Jared Thompson! How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" Gil said extending his hand to shake Thompson's.

"I'm good. Writing a lot, loving a very little. Divorced- again." Jared replied. "How about you? Still single? How's that firecracker best friend of yours doing? What was her name? Sara. Are you attending the party tonight?"

"I'm sorry to hear about your, what? Fifth divorce. But I'm doing very well, married and expecting a baby, or two (he threw in just to tease Sara). And actually that best friend you mentioned, is still my best friend, but is also my wife. And Ecklie is insisting that we do attend that party. Jared this is Sara, Sara, Jared." Gil introduced them.

"Oh, my. You are even more beautiful in person! And well done, I never did think anyone would be able to get him to commit, maybe his microscope, but not anything human. Congratulations!" Jared said shaking her hand.

"Thank you, I think. It's nice to meet you as well." Sara replied. Gil was surprised to see the lack of quippy remarks, she normally would have made to a man in a similarly drunk form. Seeing that Sara was feeling ill due the smell of alcohol on his breath, Gil excused them from his presence.

"Are you alright?" He asked her softly.

"I'm fine." She lied smoothly.

"Sara?"

"I'm fine, I promise. And you had better go teach, before you do get fired for being late. I love you. Don't make any unsuspecting girl fall for you as you talk." Sara said with a smile and a kiss.

"What are you going to do?"

"Me? I'm going to sit in the back and make weird facial expressions at you."

"Seriously?"

"But of course. Let's go!" Sara said pushing towards the door.

**Okay so the party will be in the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to my amazing beta Moochiecat! I do not own the Coyote Ugly bar, just the reference.**

"So, what does one wear to this party?" Sara asked, holding up a red dress in one hand and a black one in the other.

"I'd wear red."

"Then red it is. Let's go!"

"I'm nervous." Sara whispered as they entered the party.

"Me too, but you'll be fine. Just smile and it won't matter what you say." Gil whispered back to her.

"Yeah, but you know the people here, I don't."

"Trust me, you're lucky you don't. Each one is as boring as the next."

"Oh, I see. I bet our hotel room would've been more fun." She taunted him.

"Yes, it would've been. So lets get this over with so we can retire to our lovely room."

"Deal."

"Gil Grissom?" A graying man in a suit and with a face that one could only describe as child-like asked as Sara and Gil walked by.

"Yes?" Gil answered, turning Sara and himself about.

"Hello. My name is Doug Sanchez. I'm the local Sheriff and I was told to enlist your help and that of your lovely wife, by Conrad Ecklie." The man said, somewhat sheepishly.

"Enlist our help in what?" Sara asked excitedly, ignoring the irritated expression being exhibited by her husband. "I'm Sara, by the way."

"Well, recently, we've been having rapes and murders occur more and more around here."

"Can you be more specific?" Gil asked, becoming fully engaged in the conversation.

"They've been occurring at a bar just down the road. The problem is, the victims have all been brunette women, and there's never any DNA, prints, nothing. And no one has seen the suspect except for his victims of course, but we can't exactly ask them to tell us what they saw." He fidgeted.

"What's the commonality of the victims, besides hair color?" Sara asked, fascinated.

"Occupation."

"Which is?"

"Bar dancer."

"Bar dancer?" Gil asked.

"They're girls who tend the bar but also dance on it." Sara answered him.

"Okay, and what exactly are Sara and I supposed to do to help?" Gil asked, in a more friendly demeanor.

"Mr. Ecklie wants Sara to go undercover as one of the girls and get close to the others in order to figure out who the killer is. We suspect he befriends his victims first. And you will act as her personal security, if you will."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we can be of help." Gil said firmly.

" said you would say that and told me to tell you that he'll fire you and make sure neither of you two work anywhere ever again. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to have to tell you that." Doug said apologetically.

"We'll do it." Sara responded quickly.

"Sara, no. You're pregnant. You cannot do this." Gil said looking her directly in the eye.

"Yes, I can and will. I'm not going to risk our careers and our children's lives, because you didn't want to take this case and we lose everything. And you know Ecklie will see to it that we do loose everything. Is that what you want?"

Gil didn't respond, knowing full well that Sara was right.

"Okay, I'm going to need to go shopping. When and where do I start?" Sara asked Doug.

"Tonight at eleven. It's called the Hawaiian Grill and it's around the corner. You are to use this to purchase your items. All of your expenses are being billed to Ecklie himself."

"Wow, how'd you manage that one?" Sara asked.

"Well I don't like so much, so I figured he could at least pay, after threatening your jobs."

"You know, I'm liking you more and more by the minute."

"Sara please come out. We need to leave now." Gil called to Sara from outside the changing station in the store.

"No. I look like a skank."

"Sara, please, we need you to catch this guy, I promise, neither myself nor Gil will say anything." Doug called.

"Fine." She grumbled, opening the door and stepping out. She was clad in booty shorts, cowboy boots, a black bra, and a white tank top, completed by a black cowboy hat.

Neither man said a single word as they followed Sara into the bar. They were too embarrassed to admit they found her rather hot in her get-up.

"Okay. So I will be Sara's back up from behind the bar and you'll be front point. Stay at the bar itself at all times and watch for any man chatting her up excessively." Doug instructed. "Remember, she can hear us and we can hear her, through the wiring."

"Okay." Gil answered as he winked at Sara who was now climbing on the bar itself, along with the other girls. Charlie Daniels' "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" began to play and all the girls fell in line, moving their boots in a synchronized two step, in beat with the rhythm of the song. This got them a lot of cheers, especially when adding in the butt shaking and hat tipping not to mention the amazing abilities of the women to switch places and turn around on the narrow bar with ease.

Sara was able to keep up fluidly, even though dancing had never been her strong point. She knew every step, line, and change perfectly. She truly impressed Gil and the other girls she was working with. When that was done, it was time to take orders and serve drinks. Once again all were amazed that she was able to keep up with the multitude of orders being thrown her way, while still being able to spin the liquor bottles like a pro.

"Damn, where's Lil, when you need her?" Sara muttered after she danced her third dance of the night. This time to "Pour Some Sugar on Me".

"Well, considering this isn't the Coyote Ugly bar, not here." Gil answered her.

"Ha-ha very funny, Dear."

"Okay, Sara. You're done for the night Let's get you out of here." Doug told her.

"You want to tell us how you knew how to do all that?" Gil asked Sara as all three returned to the college where the party was being held.

"Well, remember in college when I worked in a bar? That was my old job. I'm amazed I even still remember how to move like that."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Doug said.

"Is that why you never let me come with you?" Gil asked.

"Exactly. No need for you see me like that, until now apparently."

"Well, Sara you did beautifully. I was able to ID the man that kept coming to you all night. We're bringing him in. Hopefully we can tie him to the crimes." Doug informed them as they reached the parking lot. "I'll call you once we know if it's not him. "Okay, thank you. Let know." Sara told him.

"Honey, I'm tired. That was easier when I was twenty one and not pregnant. I swear it took all I had not to puke. The dancing I could handle, liquor, not so much. I promise Ecklie is going to pay for this." Sara told Gil as they climbed into the car.

"I'm sorry dear, but you did so well, and I hope we found the guy, and I'll help you make Ecklie pay."

"Okay good. Can I sleep now?"

"Yes you may. Sara?"

"Mmmm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too." Sara mumbled before falling asleep in the passenger seat, while Gil smiled at the amazing woman before him.

I know it was a little out there, but it was fun and I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! 


	10. Chapter 10

"You know I think I'm happy to be home. I had a great time on our honeymoon, but home is better." Sara said as she laid down on the bed.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Gil said.

'I'm not sure I like the fact that we have to go to work in three hours."

"Me either, however we do, so I suggest we get some sleep before we officially have to get back to reality."

"Sounds good to me." Sara said cuddling up next to Gil.

"Oh my goodness, what I wouldn't give for some coffee right now." Sara muttered as she entered the break room, and slumped down on the couch.

"I know the feeling. But you get used to going without it, then when you're allowed to drink it again, it feels weird." Catherine said sitting next to Sara. "So did you have a good time?"

"I did. It was nice to go away, but I think I like being home better."

"I can't understand why. But whatever makes you happy." Catherine teased as the security alarms went off.

"What the hell?" Sara asked standing up along with Catherine when Ecklie entered the room,

"Get your guns and go! Shoot anyone in a black ski mask!"

"Was he serious?" Catherine asked pulling her weapon.

"I think so." Sara answered pulling her own service weapon and following Catherine out into the hall, neither seeing a ski mask until they were outside. There they found the men and a whole lot of ski masks, and it appeared the guys were loosing. Each of their service weapons locked and out of ammo.

Catherine and Sara took charge and landed a chest shot in each of the masked men until all of them were down.

"You men think you could, uh, cuff them or something?" Catherine asked tauntingly.

Once all the masked men were in a jail cell did everyone meet back in the break room.

"What the hell happened? Did you all forget how to shoot?" Catherine asked.

"No, they were just moving very fast." Nick tried her.

"Umm hmm." Sara added in smiling. "So why were we shooting them anyway?"

"Beats me, we did what Ecklie said too." Warrick dropped in.

"Gil, do you know?" Sara asked her husband.

"No, I didn't know anything." He answered her as Conrad entered the room.

"Okay, could all of you take a seat. I'll explain what was going on." Conrad told the shift members.

"That was a training exercise to test your shooting and protective skills. It appears that the men of this shift are helpless and the women kick ass. Not a single one of you men showed any aiming accuracy, except for Gil, who gunned down two. And you were not watching each others cover." Conrad explained.

"So Sara, Catherine and Gil you're all free to start your shift. Nick, Warrick, and Greg hand in your service weapons and follow this nice officer to the shooting range, where you'll stay until you've successfully shown proper gun handling."

Sara and Catherine broke into large grins and high fived as they exited the break room doors with an assignment slip. Followed slowly by Gil who was being sent to his own scene.

"Can you believe that all three of the failed?" Sara scoffed.

"No, it was too funny. We totally saved their asses, what would've happened if it was just them at a scene?"

"They each would've ended up with a bullet hole in the foot."

"True, very true."

"So, anyway what's our assignment?" Sara asked.

"It didn't say, just a location. So I guess we'll see when we get there."

"Guess so."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. They gave us the bodies with bugs. Was that a mistake?" Sara asked.

"I sure as hell hope so, if it wasn't someone is getting an earful." Catherine answered trying to get cell reception. "I have no service to call anyone and check."

"Well I know some things about bugs. I did marry the bug man. You have any kerosene or something so we can preserve these things?" Sara asked.

"Umm, I think so." Catherine answered as she went back to the Denali.

"Hey, Cath, I think these guys were from the mob, and apparently they made the big boys mad and they got killed for it."

"Well that's not good, mob hits are never good for us investigators."

"No they aren't." Sara answered as she dropped beetles into the container with the kerosene Catherine was holding for her.

"Put the bugs down and step away from the bodies." A heavy voice commanded.

Sara and Catherine did as they were told but then retched for their service weapons only to realize they hadn't reloaded. After having that established did they make a run for the Denali.

Sara was ripped from the seat first as something hit her hard across the cheekbone, causing her to blackout.

Catherine was able to up more of a fight, since she wasn't pregnant, but she too, was soon unconscious. When she and Sara woke up they were bound together in the back of a large SUV, each with a gag. Sara was able to move her hands so that she was able to untie the knots binding Catherine's hands together, so that when she was free she could do the same for Sara.

"What was it you were saying about the mob being bad for us?" Sara asked dryly.

"They normally come after investigators and they typically don't live, until either side is dead." Catherine answered.

"So, we're screwed."

"Pretty much."

* * *

"Has anyone heard anything from Sara or Catherine?" Gil asked when he returned to the lab.

"No, they haven't come back or called." Nick answered.

"Where were they sent?"

"Um, somewhere in the desert." Warrick answered.

"Okay, come on we're going to find them." Gil said as they all exited CSI to find the women.

"I really hope you all passed your firearms test." Gil muttered as he was looking over the bodies of the bead mob boys.

"Why?" Greg was new enough to ask.

"The mob boss has got Sara, and Catherine. They won't care that Sara's pregnant or who Catherine's Father is." Warrick answered.

"Okay, I've got tire tracks heading east." Nick said.

"Good, Nick and Greg take the Denali Cath and Sara were in and follow them. Warrick you and I are going to process here and hope it leads us to something." Gil delegated.

"Gil? How are you so calm? Those are our wives out there." Warrick asked turning his wedding band around on his finger.

"I'm not calm Warrick, I know you want your wife to be safe, just like I do for Sara, but throwing a fit won't help us find either of them."

"You're right. You're right." Warrick said running his hands through his hair before pulling on the latex gloves and began processing beside Gil, hoping with everything that Sara and Catherine were all right.

* * *

"Ahh I see our ladies are awake and free. Are you two ready to play nicely?" Two large men asked as they took them inside.

"So what's your name?" One asked Sara.

"Sara Grissom."

"Grissom?" So you Gil's wife or daughter?"

"Wife."

"I see, I think we'll have some fun with this one for sure."

"And you are?" He asked Catherine.

"Catherine Brown."

"Husband? Kids?"

"Warrick Brown is my husband, I, I have a daughter, Lindsay."

"Hmmm. Former name?"

"Willows."

"Catherine Willows? Sam Braun's kid. Defiantly going to have fun with these two." He said moving Catherine and Sara into a dark room.

"Cath? What are our chances of getting out of here?"

"Good, if we can get out of that window, otherwise it's up to Gil and Warrick to find us."

"Any chance you've got a lighter on you?" Sara asked.

"Yes, actually I do." Catherine answered handing Sara the lighter who heated the thin metal rods over the window until she was able to remove them.

"Okay, kick out the window. I can't get my leg up that high anymore." Sara told her friend who knocked out the window.

"Okay, you first, then pull me through." Catherine said as she helped Sara through the window careful of her stomach.

"Now what?" Catherine asked since they were outside a building.

"We hotwire a vehicle and get the hell out of here." Sara replied as she opened the door to a sedan, and popped the ignition.

"Do I want to know, how you know how to do that?"

"Probably not. But you're driving, because I feel sick." Sara said stching positions with the red head.

"You've any idea which direction to go?"

"Follow the tracks and see if we find our scene, then we ditch this thing, take the Denali and haul ass home."

"Sounds good to me." Catherine said popping the car into gear and hitting the gas.

* * *

okay I hope you all enjoyed this. The adventure is far from over, stay tuned to see if Sara and Cath evage the vegas mob. I hope you like that Catherine and Warrick are married. Please leave me review! More tomorrow ;) Kayla


	11. Chapter 11

"You've any idea which direction to go?"

"Follow the tracks and see if we find our scene, then we ditch this thing, take the Denali and haul ass home."

"Sounds good to me." Catherine said popping the car into gear and hitting the gas.

"Anything, anything at all looking familiar to you?" Sara asked.

"No, but we were asleep so unless I suddenly see the insides of my eyelids, I'm lost."

"Okay, well according to my watch we were out for about three hours, more than enough time for someone to try to contact us. And we've been driving for about one and a half and haven't been bothered, so either we went the wrong way, or they decided to leave us alone." Sara mused.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you seeing that?"

"A LVPD Denali coming towards us? Yes I am, or we're both hallucinating."

"I sure as hell am not hallucinating." Catherine said putting the vehicle into park and cautiously getting out of the car, followed carefully by Sara.

"Is that Greg and Nick?" Sara asked.

"I think so."

"Sara! Catherine!" Nick yelled as he met them halfway and hugged them tightly.

"What happened to you?" Greg asked hugging Cath.

"We pissed off the Vegas mob, then escaped, and now we're here."

"So normal stuff?"

"Totally." Sara replied dryly crawling in the backseat.

"Here, I'd call your husbands." Nick handed them a cell phone.

"Grissom." Gil answered seeing the caller ID come up as Nick.

"Hey, it's me. Cath and I are all right, we found Nick and Greg." Sara breathed into the receiver.

"Oh! Sara! Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Gil asked as relief rushed over him.

"Baby and I are just fine. We should back to the lab soon."

"Okay, see you then, I'll tell Rick. Sara?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Sara disconnected the phone call as Catherine pressed a noted into her hand, which read;

_When we get to the lab, will you come with me to take a pregnancy test? _

Sara's jaw dropped, then she smiled as she responded, _Of course_.

"Gil!" Sara called as she very nearly ran into his office as she was about to be enveloped in his arms, when Nick popped in.

"Not so fast, we need your clothes."

"Of course you do. I'll be right back." Sara said pecking Gil on lips as she grabbed Catherine and they headed to the ladies room.

"How many times is this job going to get us out of our clothes?" Sara joked as they were changing.

"I don't know, but I got paid a hell of a lot more for it a few years ago." Catherine joked back.

"So, what did the test say?"

"It was positive." Catherine smiled softly.

"Are you happy about being pregnant?"

"You know what, I think I am."

"Good." Sara smiled as she hugged her friend. "We'll have to get our babies together sometime."

"But, of course." Catherine agreed washing her hands before following Sara out.

"Okay, you can hug me now." Sara told Gil as she found him in the break room.

"Oh, Sara. I was so scared. I'm so glad to have you back in my arms, safe and sound." Gil said kissing her temple.

"I'm glad to be back, any chance you can take me and this baby home soon?"

"I think I can do that." Gil smiled taking her hand, as Sara shot a wink in Catherine's direction on her way out of the lab.

* * *

so sorry for updating like i said i would! I had a last minute family emergency, please review!


End file.
